Solo un deseo
by Belen Dagmar
Summary: Aveces solo se necesita una estrella, alguien a tú lado y un poco de fe para poder cumplir sueños. "Quizás digas que soy un soñador pero no soy el único, espero que algún día te unas a nosotros y el mundo vivirá como uno"


_¡Hola Hola! esta es la primera vez que subo una historia a Fanfiction asi que si hay errores ya saben por que.  
Este es un cuento que hice para un concurso, lo adapte a Blaine & Kurt para que me pudieran dar sus opiniones, créanme que me serviría mucho así que ¡A leer se ha dicho!_

* * *

**Solo un deseo**

La pequeña caja de música en forma de carrusel giraba emitiendo el suave sonido de una melodía. Esa melodía que inundaba la habitación de Kurt, le encantaba mirar la caja de música por horas. Sus ojos azules no perdían ni el más pequeño detalle de los animales que conformaban aquel carrusel.

Kurt anhelaba poder escuchar algún día la melodía proveniente de su cajita de música, sus padres le habían explicado que cuando era pequeño se quedaba dormido tan pronto como la música empezaba a sonar. Él ahora no lograba poder recordar esos momentos, pues a la corta edad de 2 años un simple descuido por lo que parecía ser solo una infección en el oído le había provocado perder la audición en ambos oídos, desde entonces Kurt era sordo, aprendió el lenguaje de señas y tiempo después la lectura también fue indispensable en su vida.

Ahora tenía 9 años, su vida era completamente normal como la de cualquier niño, iba a una escuela especial, le gustaba jugar con sus amigos y sus padres lo amaban. Habían tenido a una niña un año después de que Kurt perdiera completamente la audición, la cual le habían puesto por nombre Quinn, era muy diferente a Kurt, ella había sacado unos hermosos ojos verdes y sus cabellos eran más claros que los de su hermano, pero había algo más que los diferenciaba bastante; Quinn cantaba, cuando recién había cumplido los 3 años empezó a tener gusto por la música, sus padres rápidamente fueron conscientes de eso y decidieron meterla a una academia de música, fue ahí donde se dieron cuenta que tenía una voz realmente preciosa y desde entonces la habían entrenado vocalmente para mejorar.

Cada mes hacían una obra musical en donde participaban los niños de 6 a 12 años y esta era la primera vez que Quinn participaría con uno de los papeles más importantes, sus padres sin duda estaban orgullosos solo tenían un pequeño problema

-Kurt si puede ir – Repetía una y otra vez la madre de los dos pequeños

- ¿Qué caso tendría que él valla? Te recuerdo que es una obra musical – Burt el padre de los niños era un hombre de carácter fuerte

- Pero no está ciego, aun así puede venir a verla y él está muy emocionado por ver a su hermana, aparte yo... – Por el contrario Emily era de carácter sensible y ella siempre procuraba el bien para sus dos hijos

- Bien vendrá con nosotros – La corto Burt – Tenemos que irnos, no quiero que Quinn llegue tarde en su primera obra – dijo dirigiéndose en busca de su hija.

Emily soltó un suave suspiro y fue escaleras arriba para ir por Kurt. Por un lado agradecía que Kurt fuera sordo, así no podía escuchar las peleas constantes que tenía con su padre la cual la mayoría de las veces iniciaban por él, pero Emily no culpaba a su esposo ni mucho menos a Kurt, se culpaba ella misma, todos los días se repetía que sin tan solo hubiera sido una mejor madre su hijo podría tener una vida mucho mejor de la que llevaba y claro de la que llevaría en un futuro.

En cuanto entro al cuarto de Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo sentado observando su pequeña cajita mientras emitía la suave música ya tan familiar para ella, se quedó unos minutos observándolo, viendo lo sensible y pequeño que parecía, pensando en que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar su voz y sabía que jamás la tendría, pero sus pensamientos no fueron más allá de las lágrimas como la mayoría de las veces sucedía ya que el claxon del automóvil la saco de sus pensamientos avisándole que se apurara a bajar. Se acercó lentamente a Kurt y le toco el hombro ya que este ni se había percatado que había sido observado por su madre minutos atrás

"Es hora de irnos pequeño" Emily había aprendido muy bien el lenguaje de señas

"¿Papá si me dejo ir?" le contesto Kurt moviendo sus manos volteando a verla

"Claro, sabes que él quiere que veas a tu hermana" el claxon volvió a sonar pero por más tiempo, fue notable que Burt ya se habían cansado de esperar "Vamos tu papá nos espera" Kurt se levantó de un salto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y junto con su mamá bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, una vez dentro del coche arrancaron sin decir nada más.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar, Quinn apenas tuvo tiempo de vestirse y sus padres de conseguir un buen lugar para poder observarla.

Toda la obra paso sin inconvenientes, los presentes se reían y aplaudían ante actuación de los pequeños. La obra realizada esa noche era la "Cenicienta" una de las películas favorita de Kurt así que no tuvo problema alguno en entender, aunque en ocasiones su madre le iba narrando con su lenguaje de señas, fuera de eso él había disfrutado la obra, ver a su hermana como Cenicienta lo hacía realmente feliz, aunque hubiera preferido poder haber interpretado él algún papel, sabía perfectamente las razones que se lo impedían, lo aceptaba y vivía con eso, pues para su edad era muy maduro y sabía que se le habían cerrado puertas en su vida desde que perdió la audición.

Terminada la obra Burt había ido por Quinn al salón donde se reunían todos para felicitarse mutuamente mientras que Kurt con su madre habían quedado esperando afuera en los pasillos, habían pasado ya varios minutos cuando Emily le dijo a su hijo

"Ahora vuelvo, veré por qué tarda tanto tu padre, quédate aquí" Kurt solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en forma de afirmación. El pasillo donde se encontraba Kurt no circulaba mucha gente así que decidió sentarse en el suelo y ponerse a jugar con la agujeta de su zapato mientras regresaban. Había pasado ya 10 minutos y empezaba a cansarse, también empezaba a tener miedo porque desde hace unos minutos que ya no pasaba gente por el pasillo donde estaba, estaba a punto de levantarse e ir en busca de su familia cuando de repente un niño de ojos miel y cabello rizado se posó en frente de él, se veía a simple vista que él era de edad más grande que Kurt y esto le hizo tenerle miedo. Planeaba levantarse y correr pero el otro menor se dio cuenta y le dijo rápidamente

-Oye espera, tranquilo, no te hare nada ¿Si? – Dijo sonriéndole – Te vi mientras hacia la obra – Kurt lo miro confundido – Sé que no me escuchas, vi que tú mamá te hablaba con señas – pero claro Kurt no lo escuchaba y él no sabía leer labios así que el chico intento decir con señas – Yo – dijo apuntándose a sí mismo – te vi a ti – ahora lo dijo apuntándole a él – Era el príncipe de la obra – con las manos hizo una corona y las puso por encima de su cabeza – PRINCIPE – volvió a decir una vez más exagerando el movimiento de los labios y Kurt pareció comprenderlo pues le regalo una sonrisa – Te traje esto – extendió su mano hacia Kurt para entregarle lo que parecía una paleta, él lo recibió con gusto

"Gracias" le dijo con señas, él solo sonrió "Tú eras el príncipe de mi hermana ¿Verdad?" – pero el chico no podía entenderle, estaba a punto de contestarle hasta que escucho

-Kurt – era Quinn quien venía por su hermano – Oh ¡hola Blaine! – dijo en cuanto vio al chico – con que su nombre es Kurt y Quinn es su hermana pensó para sí mismo Blaine – Venia por mi hermano – ahora dijo mirando a Kurt "Mamá y Papá nos esperan en el carro" Quinn al igual que su madre sabía hablar el lenguaje de señas – Nos vemos luego Blaine – añadió mientras se dirigían a la puerta y Kurt le decía adiós con la mano

-¡Espera! – Logro decir antes de que se fueran - ¿Podemos vernos otro día? – Quinn lo volteo a ver y comprendió que se lo preguntaba a su hermano así que se lo dijo con señas mientras Blaine solo observaba

-Dice que con mucho gusto – dijo después de unos minutos – Nos vemos luego – Kurt volteo a verlo y le regalo una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta de la academia de música.

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos largos meses desde la obra de teatro, Blaine había ido a la casa de Quinn al tercer día desde su encuentro con Kurt y desde ese día no había faltado ni uno solo. Quinn y Emily le explicaron cómo fue que Kurt había perdido la audición y le habían enseñado unas cuantas palabras como el "Hola", "¿Cómo estás?", "adiós" o hasta decirle su nombre, pero se comunicaban por la escritura, Blaine había visto una pequeña libretita y dos lapiceros colgantes, no dudo en comprarlos, le había dado uno de los lapiceros a Kurt y siempre que estaban juntos los traían colgados mientras que Blaine guardaba la libreta en la bolsa de su pantalón

-¿Desde cuándo es que te decidiste a cantar Blaine? – ese día lo habían invitado a que se quedara a comer, invitación que acepto con gusto

-Tenía 4 años cuando mis padres me metieron a la academia señora – en la mesa se encontraba Quinn, Kurt, Blaine & Emily

- Y sí que cantas muy bien, es una lástima que tú última obra allá sido la de cenicienta – ahora fue el turno de Quinn de hablar

-Gracias Quinn pero ya sabes reglas son reglas – Blaine había cumplido los 13 años hace apenas unos días y ya no se le permitía estar en las obras infantiles. En toda esa conversación Emily le iba explicando a Kurt de que hablaban ya que escribir era un poco tedioso tanto para Blaine como para Kurt

"Me gustaría escucharte cantar algún día" dijo Kurt con agilidad en sus manos, su madre le sonrió triste y estaba a punto de decirle a Blaine lo que le había tratado de decir pero este se le adelanto diciéndolo con el lenguaje de señas "Algún día lo harás" mientras se sonreían mutuamente. Emily se quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir algo que noto Quinn al instante así que como respuesta Quinn le contesto

-Kurt ya le había dicho eso antes mamá y yo le enseñe a Blaine como responderle- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, su madre solo asintió y terminaron la comida sin decir nada más.

Pasaron la tarde jugando, Blaine hacía reír a Kurt y a Quinn haciendo caras graciosas. Al final del día Emily ofreció llevarlo a su casa, así que este se despidió de los dos menores con un beso en la mejilla antes de subir al coche, el transcurso era algo largo y el silencio invadía el coche hasta que Emily decidió romperlo

-Blaine quiero pedirte un favor – le dijo con la mirada fija en la carretera

- Por supuesto, señora con gusto - respondió volteandola a ver

- Deja de decirle a Kurt que algún día podrá escucharte cantar, mira él es una niño y fácilmente cree lo que le dicen, no le des una promesa que sabes que no podrás cumplir –

-Yo jamás le dije eso con la intención de fallarle, mire he estado investigando y la ciencia ha avanzado, existen operaciones y…-

-Blaine tú también eres un niño, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero aveces no es suficiente – dijo soltando un suspiro – se a lo que te refieres, yo también he investigado, lo hago todos los días desde que perdió la audición – seguía teniendo la mirada firme pero claramente podía notarse que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas – Yo tengo la culpa de todo, si tan solo lo hubiera cuidado más de pequeño él no estaría pasando por esto y sería normal, podría tener las mismas oportunidades que Quinn y si tan solo… - su voz ya era solo un susurro a esas alturas, por suerte no había perdido el control del automóvil, Blaine había quedado en shock así que no dijo nada lo que restaba de camino al igual que Emily. Pasaron 15 minutos los cuales fueron eternos para ambos, estaciono el carro afuera de la casa de Blaine

- Gracias señora – fue lo único que dijo cuándo iba a bajar pero Emily lo detuvo

- Perdón por lo anterior, es solo que este tema de Kurt siempre ha sido difícil y siempre lo será – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Lo sé señora y lo entiendo, pero creo que Kurt puede tener más oportunidades, créame he investigado y yo sé que se puede hacer algo – su mirada demostraba sinceridad en cada palabra, a Emily le agrado eso y lo único que pudo hacer fue regalarle una sonrisa igual de sincera, Blaine solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su casa pero antes Emily lo volvió a llamar

- Blaine - volteo la Verla - Kurt realmente importa you ¿no es asi? -

- Él es mi mejor amigo – dicho esto abrió la puerta y Emily se fue directo a su casa.

* * *

El tiempo paso al igual de rápido que los días pasaban, la amistad de Kurt y Blaine creció con los meses, él aprendió el lenguaje de señas lo mejor que pudo, claro que aún le fallaba por lo cual sus colgantes de lapiceros y su libreta jamás faltaban. Blaine seguía cantando ahora con los adolescentes de 12 a 18 años, cabe mencionar que era de los mejores e intentaba hacerlo cada día mejor, pensando en que algún día cuando Kurt pudiera escucharlo pudiera impresionarse por su voz

"He estado investigando más y creo que si te vuelven a analizar tal vez puedan ayudarte a recuperar la audición" Blaine y Kurt se encontraban sentados en el jardín trasero de la casa de éñ último, habían estado pasándose notitas toda la tarde mientras que Kurt le seguía enseñando más sobre el lenguaje de señas

"Suena genial esa idea, pero mis padres ya consiguieron de nuevo una cita con otro doctor, quería que fuera sorpresa así que ¡Sorpresa!" En cuanto Blaine lo leyó no pudo evitar abrazarlo muy fuerte algo en lo que se arrepintió al instante

-Lo siento creo que te apreté muy fuerte – Kurt pareció entenderle así que con un gesto le dio a entender que estaba bien – siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que - ¡Oh mira Kurt una estrella fugaz! – dijo apuntando al cielo, Kurt solo volteo a ver en la dirección de apuntaba pero realmente sin haberle entendido, pero que tonto soy pensó Blaine así que escribió rápidamente "Una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo" en tono de respuesta Kurt apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras parecía estar pidiendo su deseo, Blaine lo imito, segundos después los dos abrieron sus ojos y Blaine escribió "¿Qué fue lo que pediste?"

"Si te digo el deseo no se cumplirá"

"Tienes mucha razón en eso, pero anda ¿Si? Y yo te digo el mío"

"No Blaine, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esto de las estrellas funcione"

"¿Cómo te atreves a subestimar el poder de las estrellas?" Kurt rio ante esa nota

"¿Y tú por que estas muy seguro del poder de las estrellas?"

"Es algo muy penoso de contar"

"Vamos y yo te prometo que algún día te contare mi deseo" Blaine pensó unos minutos mientras que Kurt lo miraba como diciéndole Por favor con la mirada

"Está bien, está bien, un día antes de que te conociera le pedí a una estrella que cambiara algo en mi vida, quería algo diferente en ella" le entrego la nota con algo de temor pero Kurt se la quitó antes de que se arrepintiera

"¿Y tú deseo se cumplió?"

"Te conocí" Kurt al leer esa nota una enorme sonrisa se asomó por sus labios pero antes de que pudiera escribirle algo Blaine se adelantó cambiando el tema "Listo, ahora tú dime que deseaste"

"Te dije que algún día lo haría, jamás dije que ahorita"

-Oye eso es trampa – no pudo evitar decirlo mientras reía, Kurt solo se encogió de hombros, sabía que algún día se lo diría, pero no esa noche.

* * *

Hay veces en la que los días están de tu lado y todo parece bien, pero hay otros que parece su único propósito es arruinar todo y hoy era un día de esos.

-Lo lamento mucho, hemos hecho todas las pruebas posibles pero todo apunta al mismo resultado – ese era el día en el que el doctor les daría resultados sobre los análisis que le habían realizado a Kurt, ese día sabían si podría hacerse algo, si él podría recuperar lo que hace años se le había ido – No se puede hacer nada, la infección fue tan fuerte que acabo destruyéndole los tímpanos, lo siento pero su hijo no podrá recuperar la audición -

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que Kurt necesitaba para confirmar algo que ya sabía, pero por un momento quiso creer que había esperanza, quiso creer en lo que le había dicho Blaine, ¿Cómo puedes hacer que un niño vuelva a creer lo que alguna vez le fallo?

-Lo siento Blaine, no quiere ver a nadie – Había pasado ya una semana desde su cita con el médico, Kurt simplemente quería estar solo, había pasado los días observando solo su cajita de música en forma de carrusel – No estés triste, él solo quiere unos días solo – le dijo Emily tocándole el hombro a Blaine

- La próxima semana es el turno de la obra de adolescentes y me gustaría que estuvieran ahí – contesto Blaine con un suspiro

- Claro ahí estaremos – Le contesto Emily con una sonrisa – Y Blaine, será mejor que no vengas toda la semana, espera hasta que te veamos la próxima semana ¿Si? – añadió antes de que este saliera por la puerta

-Claro señora, hasta la próxima semana entonces – Y así fue, toda esa semana no puso pie en la casa de Quinn. Convencer a Kurt de que fueran a la obra fue difícil, pues vería a Blaine cantar y se recordaría nuevamente que jamás podría escucharlo pero al final del día accedió de mala gana. En todo el camino no hizo ningún gesto de estar emocionado, tan solo iba callado en su asiento mirando hacia la ventana.

En cuanto llegaron la obra dio inicio, el telón se abrió dejando a la vista a todos los jóvenes vestidos elegantemente, estaban posicionados en una hilera formando un semicírculo y Blaine se encontraba en medio de ellos

-Sean todos bienvenidos, en este día hoy empezaremos con algo diferente, espero sea de su agrado – dijo la maestra presentándose

Las luces se fueron apagando hasta dejar solo visible el escenario, empezó a sonar el piano en el fondo, suaves notas salían, hasta que Blaine empezó a cantar inundando toda la habitación, pero había algo más, mientras cantaba sus demás compañeros empezaban a mover las manos

-Están cantando – empezó a decir Emily a Burt – están cantando con lenguaje de señas, lo están haciendo – le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

"Imagina a toda la gente viviendo la vida en paz" Todo era armonioso, la música, todos coordinados con el lenguaje de señas, la voz de Blaine

"Quizás digas que soy un soñador pero no soy el único espero que algún día te unas a nosotros y el mundo vivirá como uno" a esas alturas Blaine y Kurt no se quitaban los ojos de encima, los dos se sonreían mutuamente. Al término de la canción Blaine fue a abrazar a Kurt

"Gracias por eso" le dijo Kurt a Blaine

"No tienes nada que agradecer" los dos se apartaron pues la obra haría inicio. Esa noche interpretarían Peter Pan, habían contratado a un narrador el cual iba narrando con el lenguaje de los sordos-mudos, esa fue la primera obra de muchas que se realizarían así de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Los años pasaron para todos; Quinn ahora de 18 años se había dedicado a la música por completo convirtiéndola en una de las mejores. Emily y Burt habían permanecido juntos viendo los logros de sus dos pequeños hijos.

Kurt y Blaine habían permanecido juntos todo ese tiempo, su amistad jamás se rompió convirtiendo su relación en algo mucho más, los años les habían ayudado a ambos, pues juntos habían llegado a superar y aceptar que Kurt jamás podría recuperar la audición pero eso jamás les impidió a ambos en abrir una academia especial para los que tenían el deseo de estudiar sobre la música y por alguna discapacidad no podían estar en una escuela normal

"Recuerdas que una vez me hiciste pedir un deseo" ahora para los dos ya no era necesario escribirse las notas, pues Blaine había aprendido muy bien el lenguaje de señas

"Claro que recuerdo, ese deseo que jamás me has contado"

"Pues este es mi deseo" le dijo apuntándole a él

"¿Tu deseo era que yo me comprara una bufanda nueva?" contesto con una sonrisa, pues ese día efectivamente Blaine llevaba una bufanda nueva

"No tonto, mi deseo era que tú siempre estuvieras conmigo, pero sabes que es lo mejor" Blaine le dijo que "No" con un movimiento de cabeza "Que esto es mucho mejor de lo que me imagine" los dos se abrazaron fuertemente

"Claro que es mejor, me tienes a mí, yo te tengo a ti y a todos los niños que enseñamos nos tienen a nosotros, pero sabes que es lo mejor" ahora fue el turno de Kurt de decirle que "No" con la cabeza "Que todo esto empezó por solo un deseo"

"¿Solo un deseo?"

"Solo un deseo" le dijo agarrándole de la mano mientras los dos salían juntos por la puerta de su academia.

* * *

_Espero les alla gustado, espero sus reviews  
La cancion interpretada por Blaine es la de "Imagine" de John Lennon  
¡Hasta la proxima!  
_


End file.
